Yu Yu Hakusho:A Spirited beginning
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: A friend asked me to do this,you know who you are.This is for you.Enjoy!    Contains KuramaxOC and the following:HieixBotan.YusukexKeiko.YukinaxKuwabara  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu

Kuwabara took his sister out on a date

during his absence. Hiei practiced his skills on

a tree,carving it to pieces."Damn."

A shadow circled above him-he dismissed it as a bird.

The shadow kept

over passing him,like it wanted his attention.

"Hn,pitiful creature."

"Who are you calling pitiful?"said a voice.

Hiei looked up,seeing a winged kitsune fold her wings.

They were black in color with silver feathers.

"Hi,there."she greeted.

"What do you want onna?"

"I know you're friends with Kurama,Hiei."

Now he was interested.

"And I want you to take me to him."

Kurama was ending another school day.

Another day of adoring girls' battling eyelashes,

blushing struck by the redhead.

But none of that mattered to him.

He wanted _her._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its' characters.

Hiei took her to Kurama's house,knowing the kitsune's habits.

"So this is where he lives?Much nicer than the caves we used as our hideout."

" do you call yourself,onna?"

"Giniro."

Hiei smirked,his face indifferent.

Kurama entered the room,coming face to face with someone in his past.

"...Giniro.."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

"It's been a long time,Kurama."

"Indeed it has."he smiled back.

"Hn."

"Oh,Hiei.I didn't see you there."replied the kitsune male.

"Well,I'm done playing matchmaker."

"He's the strong but silent type,huh?"

" probably will return when hungry."

"Shuichi...is this-"Shiori trailed."Oh,I didn't know you had a guest."

"Mother,this is Giniro,a old friend."

"Nice to meet you,,I'm going out for a bit."

"Have a good time,mother."

Shiori left,saying a final goodbye.

"Giniro,what brings you here?"

"I saw you at the tournament and here I am."

"So you missed me?"

"Uh huh..."

'Just kiss her already.'purred Yoko.

"Giniro..."pulling her to him.

"...Kurama.."

Their lips met and time stopped.

Yusuke decided to pay Kurama a visit.

Pounding on the door."Kurama,open up!"

"...Yusuke..he'll break the door down."

"Who?"

"That's right,you don't know on."

"What do you want,Yusuke?"

"Hey,who's the girl?"

"This is my girlfriend centuries ago."

Yusuke blinked."She got a name?"

"Her name is Giniro."

"Man,of all the girls you have-you chose this one?"

"You got a problem with that?"

Pouncing on him,claws drawn.

"Kurama..a little help here."

"Giniro,release him."

"Okay."

"Man,you got a chip on your shoulder,huh?"

"If you want more,say something else."

Yusuke shrugged.

"Smart boy."

"So,what are you?"Yusuke asked.

"I'm a winged kitsune."

"No way..."

"Yes way..."Her wings opened,showing proof.

"Yusuke,you still haven't told me why you're here."

"I was bored..."

"So,Giniro how old are you?"asked Yusuke.

"A lady never reveals her age."

"Alright..so where is she staying?"

"That's a good question, we need to get her clothes."

"Look at the time...got to go!"

"He's nothing like Kuronue.."

"Yusuke's a mozacue,'s still adapting."

"Really,so they exist?"

"Yes,I think it will best if you stayed with me."

"Just like old times."

"You will have your own room."

Giniro laughed."Just like old times."she repeated.

Heading to the took her to a outlet store.

"Grab anything you womens' is over there."

"Okay."

Grabbing a armful of clothing,heading to a dressing room.

The clothes were soft and she supposed to wear this?

She was accustomed to wearing outfits similar to Kurama's

when he fought in these skimpy things.

She didn't like it.

Poking her head out,the females were wearing them.

Shrugging she tried them on.

The skirt was too short for her taste.

"Giniro,do you need help?"

"How do females wear such things?"

"You'll get used to it."

She doubted that.

"Come on out,let me see you."

"Okay.."

Stepping out in a skirt and blouse.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful,now go change."

Kurama paid for her clothes,taking her home.

"How did you get passed the Kakai barrier?"

"I was granted permission by King Enma himself

to live here as long as I stayed within this city's limits."

"There's more isn't there?"Kurama asked.

"And I specifically asked if I could live with you."

Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"..And live as a mortal-disguised."

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...sigh

They arrived at Kurama's high was in awe.

Students were glancing at the new girl.

Did Kurama know her?

"This place-what do you call it?"

"School."

"What's that?"

"A water fountain."

"And that?"

"The janitor's closet."

Endless questions were answered.

"This sch-ool is amazing!"

"Hm."

"Class,we have a new tell us about

yourself,miss."

"You talking to me?"

"Yes,please state your name."

"My name is Giniro and I'm in love with Kurama."

"Shuichi."he corrected.

"Shuichi!"she repeated happily.

"Well,take your seat,miss."

"Why do I have to address you as Shuichi?"

"It's been my name since my arrival in this realm."

"Oh,yeah..."

"Minamino!How did you bag this one?"

"She's hot!"said another.

'What's your name cutie?"

"I don't like them."

"Ignore them,Giniro."

"Right,so where now?"

"Now we go to change over there."

"But..,I don't like those skimpy-"

Kurama cut her off."Giniro,please change."

"Okay..."

The exercise program was dodge ball.

Red rubber balls were thrown,hitting their targets.

Hissss!

Giniro was holding a flat ball in her open palm.

"What?They were aiming for me."

"That was the purpose of the game."a voice said.

"Well,somebody could get hurt."

" Throw one back."

Giniro threw one as hard as she could.

Bonk!several boys went down..hard.

"I like this game!"

Several balls later...and a few unresponsive boys...

"Giniro,I think it's time to go."

"But I'm not done yet."

"The principal's coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its' characters.

Just my own-which they come later.^^*way later...

"The principal?"asked Giniro."Yes,he's the one

in Koenma in spirit world."

"He's that powerful?"

"Physically no."

"Hn,Kurama."

"Yes,Hiei?Is there something the matter?"

The male koormie had faced death countless times.

Stole anything he needed to survive.

Some for sport,some for profit.

But he never had any involvement with love.

"What do you know about...dating?"

Hiei asked out of character-A:N

"Is there someone you like,Hiei?"

Just like the fox to see through him.

"Do I know her?"

Hiei froze,unsure to respond."Hn."

Botan was getting ready for her date with Hiei.

He unexpectedly asked her on a date.

she said yes.

"What can you tell me,Kurama?"

"Tell me who she is first."

"The ferry onna.."

"Oh!How cute!"gushed Giniro.

" your business,onna."

Hiei.. you're serious here's some

advice."

"Hey,Keiko!Kurama's got a new girlfriend!"

"Really,Yusuke?I would like to meet her."

"She should be at his 's go pay her a visit."

"What's she like, Yusuke?"

"She's uh...a winged kitsune."

"What?"

"So,that's questions?"

Hiei hn'ed."Just one,Kurama."Emerald eyes shone with interest,his

upper lip slightly curled."Just one,fox."

"And what will that be,Hiei?"

"How do you know it's love?"Kurama smiled."You just have

to trust in it,my friend."

"Are you going to wear your usual cloak?"

"What do you think?"

"We should see what I have in my closet."

Kurama found a dark blue jacket he didn't wear will go

well with a pair of jeans he outgrew."Here,wear this."

"Hn."

"Well,good luck with your date,Hiei."

Yusuke and Keiko arrived as Hiei was leaving.

"What's the rush,Hiei?"

"Hn,I don't have time to talk to you,Yusuke."

"He's going on a date with Botan."admitted Kurama.

"...Oh..What?"

Hiei ran at his top speed to Botan's apartment.

"Hiei,you made are you taking me?"

"Hn,to a restaurant Kurama suggested."

"Nice to meet you,Giniro.I'm 's girlfriend."

"And we have something in common,Keiko."

"And what's that,Giniro?"

"We both love these strong,powerful youkai."

"You're so right,'s be friends,okay?"

"Okay."

"Yukina,I really had a good time with you."

"I did too,Kazuma."

"Can we go a movie next week?"

"Sure,Kazuma."

"Well goodnight,my love."

"What will you have,miss?"asked the waiter.

"I'll have the iced tea and he wants a ice cream both want

steak and potatoes."

"Very good,miss.I'll be right back with your drinks."

"See,you can have a good time here after all."

Back to Kurama...

"Giniro,would you like to watch a movie with me?"

Yusuke and Keiko left shortly before.

"I like your friends,Kurama."

"They are a interesting bunch."

"Tell me more about them."

"Well,Yusuke was a former spirit to be

resurrected as a mozacue."

"And Hiei?"

"A fire and ice sister Yukina knows nothing of this."

"How sad..."

"Hiei intends to keep it that way."

"Onna,there's something I want to ask you."

"What is that,Hiei?"

",onna."Botan smiled,putting a hand over his.

"Whatever it is,I understand."She saw through him.

He once thought she was .His opinion

changed when she yelled at her pint sized boss.

"You work me to death!And I 'm the deity of death!"

she wasn't finished.

"I'm going on a vacation!"she stormed was months ago.

Botan sipped at her tea."I enjoy being with you,Hiei."

"Hn."'

"We should do it again."

Botan leaned over kissing Hiei directly on the lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

This feeling the onna gave was nice...

Back to Kurama...

"so,what are we watching?"

"A DVD movie called Blades of Glory."

"Blades of Glory?"

"Yes,it's a comedy starring Will Ferell."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its' characters.

"I'm suddenly tired,Kurama."

"Good night,Giniro."

"Good night,Kurama."

Kurama watched her door close.

His mother was sound asleep in her room,not

knowing she was in the presence of almost immortals.

Kurama smiled to day he would ask her,one day..

"Ginrio,it's time we headed off."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Yukina,Hiei's sister."

" sounds pleasant to me."

There were endless gawking and

question after question.

"We're here,Giniro."

"Hi, nice to meet you,Giniro."

"Yes,hello to you,Yukina."

"Yukina,is master Genkai here?"

"She should be here."

"Because I thought of a great way to introduce her."

"Yusuke,you could at least go to the workforce."

"Aw,come on Keiko!I never finished school!What makes you

think I want to punch nine to five?."

"Yusuke..."

"alright,fine..."

Hiei woke up beside the bluette.

what he thought was water turned out

to be alcohol-ever clear to be exact.

Hiei was in no shape to leave,much less walk home.

Botan convinced Hiei to stay to her surprise he accepted.

"Hn."waking her deity smiled.

"Hello Hiei..."her long blue hair a mess."Last night was-"

She was cut off in a heated kiss.

"Hn,onna you talk too much."with that he pulled his onna

beside didn't regret what transpired the night before.

A/N:Yes,Hiei is in love with the deity of death-Botan.

Love was all she had for friends and former classmates

opposed her relationship with he was a bad influence.

They were wrong.

"Yusuke,would you like somewhere else to go?"

"Sure,Kieko."Heading out to a large oak tree,the two childhood

friends turned boyfriend/girlfriend were celebrating their love.

"Say,Keiko...I want you to know..."began Yuuske.

"Ssh,you don't have to say anything,Yuuske."

Sorry it's a bit short.

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...sigh

"Hello kids,watching a movie?"asked Shiori entering.

"Yes,we were mother."answered Kurama.

"Shuichi,I was thinking of inviting you and your friends to a

hot spring if you don't have any plans."

"I'm sure they would love to come."said the green eyed male.

"When is the trip?"asked Ginrio.

"Saturday morning,Shuichi,will you drive us there?"

"Sure,mother."

Hiei dressed himself in a uniformed black polo shirt and pants.

His name tag on-meaning he was employed.

(A/N:shocking,I know!^^)

"Hiei,going to work?"asked Botan playfully.

"Hn."Hiei left the deity's apartment.

Running into Yusuke,he was just as surprised as the author.

"Hiei?You work?Where?"

" this club establishment called Skylight."

Hiei was now at average height -having a growth spurt.

Finally appearing old enough to be considered a adult.

Not that he wasn't.

"What do you do there?"

"I serve drinks."

"Does Kurama know?"

"...No."

"Can I tell him?"

"Hn,do what you want.I don't care."

Giniro and Kurama couldn't believe it.

Hiei had a job?

It was obvious he was doing this to please

someone-but who?

"Kurama!Open up!"said a boisterous Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara?What are you doing here?"

"Shizuru got mad at me and kicked me I

stay here awhile?Overnight,maybe?"

"We don't have the room,Kuwabara."

"Please Kurama?"he begged.

"Fine,you can sleep on the sofa."

"Why can't I sleep in the guest room?"

"Because it belongs to Giniro."

"Oh..okay,then!"

"Good night,Kuwabara."said both after awhile.

"Good night."

~the next morning~

"Where's Kuwabra?"asked the redhead.

"He left ten minutes ago with Shizuru."

Kurama smiled,knowing they were alone.

Shiori was out with friends for the

had he was dying to ask her a question.

One that would change their lives forever.

Pulling out a small box...he asked what every girl hears

once."Giniro..marry me."

Her eyes watering and she gave her answer.

"...Yes..."

She embraced him with both arms around his neck.

Kurama laughed,kissing her."Now we go to tell my mother."

Putting the ring on her finger,making it official.

As always read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its' characters.

That Saturday Shiori rented a van to accomendate

by one they showed and Botan sat in the and

Keiko in the middle,Yukina and Kuwabara beside sat in

behind the driver's seat,Giniro sat beside Kurama,her hair in a braid.

"Oohhh,I'm so excited!"she gushed.

"Yes,I'm looking forward it to."added Kurama."Can I call you mama?"

asking the middle aged woman.

"Of course you can,dear."Shiori said warmly."I'm glad Shuichi found you."

Kuwabara looked at the mismatched couple."Hey,Hiei when did you start

dating Botan?"

"Hn,we're not dating,she's my mate."

"What?Since when?"

Hiei rolled his eyes."It just happened suddenly..."trailed Botan.

"Well,okay then..."

Yukina cheered."Well I'm happy for both of you."

Yusuke turned at the driver."How much longer,fox boy?"

"Not much longer,Yusuke."

"Good,cuz I can't wait to see Keiko -we are going to the

beach,right?"

"No,'re going to the hot spirings"answered Kurama.

"Even better."Keiko gave her fiance' a look."I hope you are not trying this as a excuse

to see us naked,Yusuke."

"Well..."

"YUSUKE!"

Three bumps on his head-courtesy of Keiko.

"Well,he had it coming."commented Giniro.

"We're here."Kurama put the van in park."Everyone grab your partner."

Giniro clung to her boyfriend."I love you...K-Shuichi..."

Shiori smiled at her future daughter in law."We better find our hostess."

The group split to find their rooms."Which one is our room?"asked Botan.

"I don't know,Shiori said the boys' get their own room seperate from ours.

"Welcome!"said the hostess.

The room was huge,The table was set with enough food to feed a army.

"Wow..this is for us?"questioned Giniro.

"It seems that way."Kurama retorted."We have some time before we

could go for a quick outdoor bath."

"A out door bath?Are there seperate-"

"Yes,Mother called ahead to verify there is a private bath for women and men."

"Well,that was sweet of her."chimed Giniro.

The group of former spirit detectives to take take full advantage.

"Well,the water isn't going to bathe itself."

"ahh,this feels soo good."said the girls.

"So,Botan how did you get Hiei to fall in love with you?"Keiko asked.

"Hiei just admitted his feelings of the blue."

"Oh,I ,Yusuke and I are talking about about you,Yukina?"

"Well,I hope I find my brother one day..."

"Hey,Yukina..Don't cry,my love."coaxed Kuwabara."One day I will find your,brother."

"Kazuma..."

"so,Kurama..what's the story on Giniro?"asked Yusuke.

"Years before my presumed death,I was planning on finding a engagement ring

fit for a ,I was ambushed so I fled to the human realm."

Kurama paused."That was over fifteen years ago."

"...So,that's why you proposed huh?"

"Yes,'s exactly why I want to marry her."

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...sigh.

The weekend at the resort went by announced she was getting

married in the was then told of his future had a son

sharing his knew the deity was officially dating Hiei but

chose not to acknowledge it-like it was taboo.

The girls were talking about the men in their they made them feel.

"Is that all women talk about?"grunted Yusuke.

"What was that?"Giniro accused angrily.

"Nothing!"Yusuke ran scared."Relax!"

"OKay,you're forgiven."

"Hey Kuwabara."challenged Yusuke.

"Ready for a beating,Urameshi?"

"Nah,not today."

"Oh?What about you,Kurama?"

"Leave him alone!"Giniro screamed at the top of her to defend him.

Kuwabara slinks away,scared by her meant it.

Yusuke chuckled."Man,to see the mighty Kuwabara scared of a 105 pound girl."

"Shuddup!"

"Priceless."

" could have torn you apart."

"Hiei.."said Kurama.

Yukina looked at her twin,rising to her feet approaching him.

"Yukina..."

Her eyes watering,her arms telling her the truth.

That Hiei was her long lost brother.

"What are you-"trailed Hiei.

"...Brother?"she whispered in his ear,embracing him.

Kuwabara's mouth dropped like a pushed it back up.

"...Yukina..."

She pulled grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to escape.

"Are you ready for the truth?"he asked out of character.

This was it.

" my brother alive,mister Hiei?"

"Yukina...I'm your brother."

Yukina smiled,creating a single hirusenki had found her brother at last.

She had something to tell him.

"Kazuma wishes to marry me..."

Hiei at the man who wanted to take his hands cupping his

face."I want your consent."Her eyes at his."Please...onii-san."

" that is what you want."

Yukina smiled."Thank you,Hiei."

"Hn,if you dare break her heart,it will be your last day on this earth,Kuwabara."

story's for the sequel.

Yu Yu Hakusho:The next generation


End file.
